


Walk into Twilight

by styja



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, American (US) Actor RPF, Black Mass (AU)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styja/pseuds/styja
Summary: 1）架空AU，文章里的地点人物事件均与现实无关，请当做平行宇宙地球999号看待。为方便起见，部分采用了现实中的地理事物等进行叙述，以达到简化描述的目的。2）本文灵感来自某著名的已流产项目。3）文章内容与那个项目无关，只采用了很小一部分人物关系设定。4）RPS与真人无关。他们都是天使，OOC是我的。





	1. Walk into Twilight - prologue

楔子

 

艾萨克抬头望了一眼窗外。

天灰蒙蒙的，像是一块又脏又油的布。冬天尚未到来，但它已经把萧瑟的气息提前送到了滨城这片北方的土地上。在一连下了三天雨之后，天气终于不再像是个独居三十年的老泼妇，但仍旧古怪而阴沉。远处，一辆深蓝灰色克莱斯勒温莎转过拐角，掀起飞溅三尺的泥泞。为数不多的行人乱作一团，四处躲避那些横飞的脏污；有几个倒霉鬼反应不够快，脏了裤脚甚至上衣，只能朝着早已远去的汽车挥舞拳头，淬着唾沫，嘴里骂骂咧咧。一个报童光顾着看大人们的笑话，不小心踩到一滩泥塘滑到在地，抬起沾满泥巴的小脸，又反过来引得路人哈哈大笑，也让艾萨克忍不住裂开嘴，露出一口又黑又黄的烂牙。

“吱呀”一声，门开了，已经有点掉漆的橡木门碰到挂在门口的风铃。风铃发出一阵哑脆的铛铛声，一边抱怨着天气让它生锈，一边还是恪尽职守地提醒艾萨克有客人来。

已经秃了头，并且因为年龄以及肥胖的折磨，自诩半只脚踏进棺材的艾萨克没有看见任何“大人物”出现在门口，不仅如此，也没有任何他知道的臭狗屎马仔。

看了一眼挂在墙上发黄的日历——今天是11月8日[1]，星期一。通常在这个时间来的就只有……

“一瓶‘烧老头’，”一只小手捏着一把皱成一团的零钱敲在吧台上，“再来一支糖。”

“小鬼你那酒鬼老爸最近发财了？”

“我不叫小鬼。”吧台底下钻出一颗小脑袋，艰难地爬到高脚凳上，摇摇晃晃地好不容易坐稳，学着那些老酒鬼的样，手掌往桌上一拍，重复道，“没兑水的‘烧老头’一瓶，再加一支糖，要最新出的口味。”说着，小脑袋煞有其事晃了一圈，仿佛一个老手，谁都甭想从他手里多骗走一分钱。

坐在两边从一大早就开始醉生梦死的酒客瞧着他人小鬼大的样子，纷纷大笑。

“小鬼，你分得清兑水和没兑水的酒吗？”

 

“哪儿用得着分啊，估计闻一鼻子就醉晕到桌子底下去了！”

“喂，小鬼，你认识字不？知道‘烧老头’怎么写不？”

“老板，你可不能店大欺客啊，得给咱们这位小主顾拿一瓶上好的！呃……就那边那瓶怎么样？”一个掉了半口牙的瘦子手指着柜台角落里一瓶女士酒哈哈大笑。

“我不叫小鬼！我不是！”先前趴在吧台上的小男孩坐直身子，小脸涨得通红，高声威胁周围的大人们：“别叫我小鬼！我十岁了！”他手一插腰，向众人宣布，“我叫本杰明！本杰明·格扎·阿弗……”

“他叫本尼！哈哈哈哈……”又是一阵哄堂大笑，淹没了男孩的喊声。艾萨克一边摇着头，一边准备弯腰去柜台下面找酒。正当他觉得自己摸到了“烧老头”独有的带着三角浮雕的瓶身的时候，酒吧大门吱呀一声又开了，门框撞得风铃叮当作响。

从外面走进来一高一矮两个人。

几乎是一瞬间，原本充斥在酒馆里的哄笑声噶然停止，所有人的目光都被吸到了门口的那两个黑衣人身上。

走在前面的那名高个进了酒吧，环顾一周之后就往边上站住，单手扶着门，以方便他后头的男子走过去。高个子身材魁梧，脸上有一道让人印象深刻的疤痕，一看就是个狠角色。但毕恭毕敬的样子，暗示人们他身后的那位来者更不简单。

那个叫做本杰明的小男孩也转过身去，望着门口的人。

他看到在刀疤男身后那名个子明显矮了一截的男子走了进来。那人抬头挺胸，摘下宽檐帽，脱下沾了雨水的长呢大衣递给在一边帮他扶门的刀疤男。他看起来异常年轻，不像是到了法律规定可以喝酒的年龄。他动作优雅，透出一股子自信和骄傲在里面，好像一切都是那么理所当然，似乎那个面色凶蛮身材魁梧的大汉就是应该像个老妈子一样既帮他开门又帮他拿衣服，而这个城里所有的酒馆也理应给他提供服务，管他妈的狗屁法律上写的合法喝酒年龄是几岁。

年轻的男人走到一张桌子前，微微侧首看了一眼隔壁桌子一个长着酒糟鼻的卸货工。本杰明捕捉到那个男人侧首的一刹那，柔顺明亮的金色头发伴随着他细微的动作轻轻震颤，但那双晴朗天空颜色的眼睛里却像是有着星星点点的浮冰，如北方的冬天一样寒冷。

卸货工被金发男子这么一瞧，立刻将搭在空桌旁边椅背上的肥壮臂膀收了回来，他的屁股在座椅上不安地扭了两下，还是站了起来，赔了一个难看至极的笑容，然后哆哆嗦嗦地搬到远处一张桌子上，和一个大白天买醉的木工学徒挤在一起。

装卸工的动作仿佛像传染病一样，蔓延到那张桌子周围。原先在那里的人们变得坐立难安，纷纷站起身来，一边朝着金发男子点头行礼，一边挤到周围零星的空坐上。

哇哦！本杰明看着金发男子，幼小的心灵不由得羡慕和赞叹。他出生在下城区，在他的记忆里，周围只有大嗓门的肥婆娘以及满身酒臭满嘴喷粪的粗俗老爷们。有时候还会遇到更糟的，那种只有等到实在揭不开锅才去码头当几天短工，扛那些没有人愿意靠近的臭鱼，其余时间则毫无例外除了醉倒在家里地板上，就是醉倒在随便哪个小巷的臭水沟旁边的家伙——比如本杰明的老爸。

“喂，小家伙，拿上东西快回家把。”

本杰明回过头去，愣住了。他从没见过肥佬艾萨克露出这种表情：惊慌，恐惧，然而透显出一种认命的木然。在本杰明的印象中，艾萨克虽是一个不识几个字的大老粗，但据说他从本杰明出生前就开始经营酒吧，不管是遇到酒客打架斗殴，还是马仔上门收保护费，又或者警察杀上门来追讨逃犯、或者追讨封口费，这个胖子都向来游刃有余……

“还愣着做什么？”艾萨克见本杰明这个小鬼头还在发呆，忍不住退了一下小孩的肩膀，低声催促道，“快回去找你老爸！”

本杰明虽然云里雾里，但小男孩还是被艾萨克惊恐的表情传染，本能地察觉到有些什么可怕的事情大概就要发生。于是他点了点头，一手握住酒瓶，一手抓起桌上的两条糖果——比他够钱买的还多一条——跳下高脚吧椅朝门快步走去。

也许是他走得太急，又或者艾萨克真的吓到他了。眼看着酒吧门越来越近，马上就能够到的时候，小本杰明被地上一块翘起的木地板绊了一跤，向前摔了个狗啃泥，手里的酒瓶咕噜噜地滚了出去，正好滚到金发男子脚下，木质瓶塞也松了下来，结果瓶子里的烧酒汩汩地往外流，溅在了男人的西裤和皮鞋上。

酒吧里好几处不约而同地响起倒吸冷气的声音，有几个差一点惊呼出声，赶忙捂住了嘴。

本杰明的脑子里一片空白。他赶紧爬起来，茫然地不知道自己是应该去捡起那个酒瓶，还是趁还有机会的时候赶紧夺门而逃。

然后，就在他发呆的那几秒，他看到那个蓝眼睛的金发青年弯下腰，捡起了地上的酒瓶和瓶塞，起身向他走过来。

“拿着。”那个男子在本杰明面前蹲下身子，好与小男孩视线相平，然后，他把洒了一小半酒液的“烧老头”交到男孩手里。

“谢……谢谢，先生。”本杰明张着嘴半晌才结结巴巴地吐出几个词。

然后，一件让本杰明始料不及的事情发生了。眼前这个方才眼里闪烁着浮冰的男子对着他露出了一个笑容——一个如阳光一般温暖善良的笑容。而他眼睛里的闪烁的，也根本不是浮冰，而是仲夏夜空里闪耀的星汉。这个笑容毫无预兆地突然出现，并且转眼即逝，甚至除了本杰明之外，在场的竟没有一个人捕捉到。那些酒客，他们都太卑微，也太胆怯。他们土生土长在这片土地上，直接或者间接的，都听说过“冬日山”这个名号，也都心知肚明眼前这个脸上依旧稚气未脱的年轻人究竟是个什么来头。因此，他们没有人胆敢直视这个年轻人，除了本杰明——那名尚且年幼，还没有真正融入大人社会，也尚未懂得大人之间那些恩恩怨怨的男孩。

这就是本杰明和马修的初次相遇。在经历了惊讶、赞叹、惧怕这些情绪之后，马修的笑容就像春日节一般感染了男孩，让他心头的那些疑虑和惊慌顿时烟消云散。几乎就是在下一刻，男孩已经下定决心自己长大之后也要成为如同眼前金发男子一般的人——温柔而强大。他不要一辈子都活在漏雨的房子里，也不要一辈子都住在四处散发着臭水沟气味的街道。他要成为一个有力量的人，一个能让别人哪怕叫不出名字，也能牢牢记在心里的人。

这一年，马修十九岁，而本杰明刚满十岁三个月。他们谁都没有想到，在之后的人生里，彼此就像风暴中的大海上那两叶缠绕在一起的轻舟，沉浮在凶险动荡的海面，也挣扎在那分不清的爱与憎恨当中。


	2. Walk into Twilight - Chapter 1

第一章

15年后

 

黑格利站在落地镜旁边，咽了咽口水。

这是他今天第三次这么做了。在他的生命里，从来没有那一刻像现在这样后悔在下午茶的时候吃了小甜饼。如今，那些水果干就像是僵而不死的小虫子，在他的肚子里闹大革命，让他一阵一阵地反胃。

手伸了过来，黑格利赶紧从臂弯里抽出一条藏青色领带，忙不迭递上去。他瞟了一眼地上，各种花色的领带和领结已经堆了不少，而看起来眼前这位还一点儿没有将就的意思。

又一根领带飘落到地上。这一次，没等对方伸手，黑格利就赶紧递上了下一条备选。他不用看那位先生的脸，就知道对方现在心情恶劣。大约是最近一段时间里头——超过一年——最恶劣的一次。黑格利大体知道先生心情不好的原因，只是没想到会严重到这种程度。道上有一个不成文的规定，在大喜日子里，诸如新婚，或者喜迎贵子，不管是盟友（暂时的，毕竟这个词向来有着严格的保质期），或者是敌人（当然也是暂时的），大伙儿都得和和气气地过到第二天午后，特别是当有婚礼举办的时候，当地人都相信，婚礼上动刀子会带来永无止境的厄运。

但这位先生的却从一大早开始就像一把冰窟里掘出来的锉刀，散发着让人畏惧的寒光——尤其是那双冰蓝色的眼睛，别说现在是夏末，就连一月湖面的结冰，大概都比他的眼神要温暖得多。倘不是再过两个小时就是先生堂妹的大婚庆典，黑格利还以为今晚上会有一场新的大厮杀。

当男侍手里的领带只剩下最后三条的时候，那位先生终于开口了。

“就这样吧。”他说，“你去帮我把柜子里的东西拿来。”

他指的是婚戒。在待会儿的仪式上，他要把这个刻有家族印记的戒指交到新娘手里，好让新娘给她的新婚丈夫佩戴上。从此之后，这个家里就会再多一名成员。仪式之后，他会继续留在晚宴上，接受人们的祝福。他的座前将会人头攒动，仿佛今晚大婚的是他，而不是那个手上戴着戒指的人。这是当然的了，毕竟，像这种敞开大门欢迎所有人的宴会不是每天都有，而他也不是每天都有空听前来赴宴的宾客们的请求。

马修是一个风度翩翩，热情温和，待人友善的人——至少就他的身份：冬日山教父而言，他已经是几百年里难得一见的好人了。尽管黑格利心里清楚得很，马修身上加诸的这个“好”字附加了许多条件。

麻利地把东西拿出抽屉，捧在掌心，然后毕恭毕敬地递到对方面前。马修把戒指盒挑了起来，放手里捏了捏，然后塞进礼服口袋，然后朝黑格利使了个眼色。

眼底的冰蓝如同剑锋上的寒光，把黑格利逼出一身冷汗。

侍从低着头赶忙退出房间，然后小心地掩上门。雕花胡桃木门阖上，门里门外的两个人都心知肚明这个夜将会很长。

并且非常丑陋。

 

***

 

在马修准备他的礼服以及晚上将要给新人的祝词同时，凯尔则在另一侧的厢房里悠闲地喝着下午茶。这片屋檐下，他也许是与这个家最格格不入的那个。他比马修要年长几岁，实际上，倘若马修没有出生，或者在童年时夭折，那么现在当大家长的就是凯尔了。按照世俗习惯，凯尔是这个家里最早诞生的儿子，家族本应由他继承。但是很不凑巧的是，凯尔是老头子结婚前在外头生的，而他的母亲似乎不太相信有一天能嫁到这个家里，于是趁着年轻就另外找了归宿。于是，凯尔就等于自动退出了继承人的竞争，因为按照迷信的说法，像他这样的“野孩子”通常会使家道中落。

当然这也不是说马修就是这个家里堂堂正正的少东家。坊间流传着不少传说，大抵就是讲，马修的亲生母亲也是个来路不明的，只不过最后马修这孩子让夫人捡了去当做了自己生的。有一种说法暗示马修的母亲和夫人是亲姐妹，所以即使心里恨，但终归也是自家人的后代。另一种说法则是讲，马修的母亲是老爷非常钟爱的情妇，生了孩子就撒手人寰，然后老爷就逼着夫人把孩子收养下来，对外谎称是夫人所出。至于夫人为什么会答应，多半也是因为两人因家族利益而结合，无奈婚后三年夫人的肚子都毫无动静，老爷早就心里不满，而夫人脸上也实在是挂不住了。

不过这种传言如今只能在人烟稀至的地方悄声说，因为不管事实真相如何，也不管马修究竟是不是夫人亲生的，他都已经在十年前——他二十四岁的年纪继承了这个家，而且这十年来也愈发显示出和野心相称的能力，整个冬日山在他的带领下生意蒸蒸日上。所以他现如今就是老爷和夫人唯一的儿子，家里上上下下都应该拥护他，乱嚼舌根的也都应该被套在麻袋里喂野狗。

在马修众多的簇拥当中，凯尔算是相当忠诚甚至狂热的一员。毕竟，他和马修都留着同样的血。凯尔不是傻子，懂得一个没名分的长子有多大机会突然就暴毙在巷子里。所以他从小就时时刻刻表明心迹，没意愿和他弟弟争什么。而且他也的确对做生意没多大兴趣，那剔地锃亮的脑袋，身上花花绿绿的纹身，以及嬉皮风格的服装都表明了这些。

而凯尔的两个儿子也令人意外地变成了他的又一道保护锁。

大部分人眼下都认为，也许将来的某一天，这个家又会交到长子这一脉上，也就是凯尔的两个儿子中的一个会继承这个家，因为现在当家的马修完全没有一点儿成家的意思。很多人都怀疑马修其实更喜欢男人，尽管没人敢明着说。有些胆子大的，倒是有暗示马修外头传的这些流言，但马修既不承认，也不否认，只是笑笑，顺便把那些人吓得恨不得把自己长得过肥的胆子挖出来捣碎了和着酒吃掉。久而久之，也就没人再去关心马修何时会结婚生子，也都心照不宣地默认了冬日山教父是个喜欢插男人屁股的。之所以不是反过来，是因为没人有胆子说教父喜欢被男人插屁股。就算是私下里嚼舌根也没人敢这么暗示。

总之，此时此刻，已经没有被亲兄弟灭口之忧的凯尔一边喝茶，一边盘算着今天晚上究竟是随便找个姑娘过夜不要去趟浑水，还是表明自己的忠诚站在兄弟身边。

然后他眼尖地瞅见从对边厢房溜出来的黑格利，灵机一动，朝那个麻利的小跑腿勾了勾手。

“我弟弟现在怎么样？心情有没有好一些？”

黑格利看着眼前这位身上挂满刺青的大少爷，心想自己是不是今天造成踩到了哪摊狗屎。走过大厅时候被滨城有史以来最年轻的教父点名服侍他选礼服就已经很倒霉，如今又被这个向来有名无实，不知道算是那位先生的敌人还是心腹的大少爷叫住。总之，他一边心里叫苦，一边又只能露出阿谀谄媚的笑脸。

“先生他心情不错，比早上好了很多。”

“是吗？”

凯尔笑了笑，脖子上的刺青随着脸部的动作牵动，从黑格利的角度看上去竟有点像一头张开獠牙的剑齿虎。大少爷是个聪明人，黑格利背上的冷汗一阵未平一波又起，大少爷可是心知肚明我放得都是狗屁。

但是终究这一天不是黑格利惨淡人生的重点。凯尔只是心不在焉地挥了挥手，于是这个瘦高个、留着两撇小胡子的小伙子忙不可待地鞠了个躬，一溜烟儿地就跑没影了。

等到黑格利的脚步声彻底消失，凯尔阖上书，骚了骚已经剃成光头的脑袋，带着一丝懒撒朝西侧厢房走过去。他一边走，一边掏出一根卷烟点上，猛地吸了两口，不知道是为了提神，还是仅仅为了让自己走过这段路的时候手里有点事情做。总之当他踩着洒落到走道里的金红色阳光踱到房间前头的时候，烟已经燃了大半。于是他随手将剩下的卷烟掐灭在喇叭花形朝天开口的金属灯罩上，敲了敲门。

没有人回答。

“马特？”凯尔在门口喊了声，没听到什么动静，于是径自开门走了进去。

西装革履的人影站在落地窗前，夕阳把他原本随着年龄增长已经有些变暗的金发重新染成闪耀的颜色。房间里没有点灯，纵使冬天还很遥远，房间里的空气却已经显得有些阴冷。呸、小兔崽子。凯尔暗地里诅咒了黑格利两句。他知道他这个掌控着滨城三分之一地下势力的弟弟今天心情不佳，但是他没想到他会不高兴到这个地步。

所以说，即便是冬日山的教父，也还是一个有血有肉的凡人。

“马特，我……”话起了个头，却又突然卡在喉咙口，让兄弟俩当中年长的这个不得不干咳几声，才得以继续，“你这也是为她好。放宽心吧。”

“我没什么可‘放宽心’的。”

凯尔硬着头皮朝自己的弟弟走近两步，然后在一个疏远的距离上停了下来。

“黑格利那小子，你觉得他怎么样？”

“啊？”

“我挺喜欢那小伙子的，腿脚快，办事麻利。可惜了。”马修转过身来，整个人背着光，叫人看不清他脸上的表情，只有一双蓝色的眸子，反射出点点寒光，“我只是在想今天晚上我究竟是应该成全他们，还是把维罗妮卡留下来。”他的目光像一把剑，在房间里扫了一圈，漫不经心地掠过凯尔，最后落在打扫得一尘不染的壁炉上，说：“也许你比我更适合管教她。毕竟，有我这个弟弟，恐怕再难管教的妹妹，对大哥你来说，也都是小菜一碟。”

凯尔的腿在马修的目光扫过他的时候就已经化身成两根冰冷僵硬沉重的柱体。他看到他的兄弟一步一步向他走过来，就像一个死神前来与他签订契约。

“哥，你别紧张。”马修抬起手，帮一时间忘记呼吸的兄长整了整领子，像是在看待一件经他之手修补过的名画，“我只是随口说说，这个家就剩我们三个人了。”

说着，马修朝凯尔露出一个孩子气的笑容，就像夏日的阳光那般灿烂。唯一不同的是，在这屡阳光下，凯尔没能感受到任何温暖气息。


	3. Walk into Twilight - Chapter 2

第二章

灯光昏暗的办公室里，老旧办公桌横七竖八地摆放着。每一张桌子上都堆满了杂物，就像是古代地主家里存放老旧物品的杂物间。区别就是，偷儿会去地主家布满蛛网的杂物间探寻值钱的宝贝，但他们可不会想要上这儿来。

几台和周遭环境一样又破又烂的吊扇正吱嘎吱嘎转动着它们早就锈迹斑斑的扇页，颤颤巍巍的像耄耋老人，全身上下没有一块地方不发出响声、也没有一块地方不是那么摇摇欲坠。每个新到这里的人，他们注意力如果没有在第一时间落到每分钟都能找到事情抱怨和咆哮的办公室头子身上的话，那么那块吸引他们惊恐目光的磁铁肯定就是这破吊扇了。就连在这个烂地方工作了许多年的人，在偶尔路过那些吊扇下方的时候还是会不自觉地匆匆赶过，仿佛多留一秒吊扇就会掉下来在他们头顶砸出个窟窿一般。

多尔夫和往常一样，在经过那些地点的时候加快了脚步。一旦走过，他又开始挺着啤酒肚慢慢地去下一个地方，就像一个把自信写在身前肌肉里，把“随机应变”或者说“战略性撤退”挂在脑门上的巡逻队。

好吧！这其实是一句废话。多尔夫就是巡逻队，巡逻队就是一大群多尔夫的组合。不过今天，我们的多尔夫探员还没轮到这个月去大街上抛头露面的时候。他花了两个小时吃了午餐，顺便到一家经常光顾的小卖店里和那里的女招待交心聊天了一会儿。那个女招待对待他时冷时热，不过多尔夫很有耐心，总有一天他会找到机会去和那个女招待一起找点真正的乐子。

但现在，不是想这个的时候。他得去关心一下他的搭档——一个他得照顾着点儿的菜鸟警察。那个菜鸟叫做本杰明，一个大个子探员。在多尔夫看来，本杰明很显然是靠他那张脸和身上的肌肉块爬到现在这个位置的。多尔夫不相信什么天生俊才那套鬼话。没有人能在二十五岁的时候凭本事当上探员，就像诺玛珍不染头发压根坐不上“大众情人”宝座一样。

“咚咚咚咚”刚推开“忏悔室”的门，多尔夫就看见一条可怜虫嘴里塞了块破布，一边脸色铁青泪光闪闪，一边拼了命地咿咿呀呀。肥胖的中年警员往后退了两步，关上门，仔细端详了房门雕花玻璃上那块已经变成暗褐色刻着的“审讯”一词的铜牌，揉了揉眼睛，才又开门走进去。

他那个年轻的搭档此时正手里握着一把水果刀，一边翻着花样在那条可怜虫的指缝之间来回穿梭，一边朝他歪嘴一笑。然后就在可怜虫冲着门口呜呜直叫唤的时候，本杰明当着多尔夫的面儿，反手给了那只蝼蚁一巴掌。

多尔夫看了眼门外，然后一言不发，默默关上门靠在一边。他能看见希望从那条蛆虫眼睛里迅速消失，取而代之的是加倍的恐惧。

“伙计，来一根不？”人到中年的探员点了一支云斯顿，然后用下巴指了指缩在座椅上瑟瑟发抖的可怜的家伙，“怎么他还不肯说？”

“嘴挺硬的。”

多尔夫冷笑了一声，中午被女招待拒绝的郁闷似乎散去了一些。“小老弟，”他靠近桌子，向晚辈投去关心的目光，“问话这活讲求的是诚意。喂，你叫什么来着？”

“布朗……长官……罗斯·布朗。”

“啊，布朗先生，真是抱歉。我搭档最近家里有些糟心事。”多尔夫随口编了个理由，一边解开捆在犯人手臂上的绳索——正是这些东西让可怜的罗斯·布朗先生不得不伸长手臂在桌上面对本杰明翻着花样舞弄匕首的游戏——一边自言自语道，“其实应该我来和你谈谈的，只不过我刚好有些急事。哎……真是抱歉呐。”

“你什么时候下班？”本杰明随意地问道，目光却一刻没离开桌边的可怜虫，“你要真的抽不开身，我给你顶着。就这家伙，怎样傍晚时候也会开口了。”说着，危险地眯起眼睛，眼角余光时不时瞟向水果刀点着锈迹的银白色刀锋。

这就是局里俗称的“糖和鞭子”的戏码，每个小混混不幸蹲进局子里的时候都会在心里一边谩骂红脸白脸的条子，一边给自己壮胆。但是真的能忍到最后的，要么就是真真正正的“老把式”，要么就是一无所知的蠢货。可惜的是，我们亲爱的罗斯·布朗先生——或者说是这位自称叫做罗斯·布朗的小伙子——两者皆非。

小混混眼里流露出认命般的屈服没有逃过任何人的眼睛。本杰明从多尔夫手里的烟盒中抽出一根卷烟，划了支火柴点上。他深深吸了一口，然后吐出一缕灰白。“我去拿点儿东西。”他一边说，一边拿着卷烟指了指小混混，做了一个嘴型。

很快就回来。

无声的威胁压断了这个在臭气熏天的下城区讨生活的小混混那紧绷神经中最后一根属于理智的丝弦。他几乎是哭喊着宣布自己的真诚和配合，混着一些胡言乱语。多尔夫不知道他年轻的搭档之前用了什么方法威胁这个可怜虫，让他如此真情实感地以为自己的手指会被切下来。

咱们可不是那些拉帮结伙的恶棍。多尔夫心里嘀咕着，但还是追出门去，嘴上客气地问：“你有事要先走？”

本杰明耸了耸肩，说：“没什么重要的事情，就去拉帮结伙的恶棍地盘上凑个热闹。”

 

***

 

本杰明的确是去了“拉帮结伙的恶棍的地盘”，只不过，比起凑热闹，身体力行更加符合他真实的作为。

在巨大沉重的橡木门背后，在装修豪华但却灯光昏暗的书房里，滨城的地下世界里最有权力的三个人之一正被年轻的探员围困在墙壁和高大躯体之间的缝隙里。

马修对于本杰明表现出来的气势和霸道姿态不以为然。他悠闲地靠在墙上，对撑在他肩膀上方、头部两侧的手臂无动于衷。在他三十四年的人生中，他见过太多人摆出各种威胁恐吓的姿态，懂得分辨什么是真正的危险，什么是虚张声势，以及什么是私密的小情趣。

但今天他没心情，也没有时间。于是，冬日山教父踮起脚趾头，捧着比他小了整整九岁的年轻警探如太阳神一般英俊的面孔，轻轻用门牙磕了一下对方那个无论何时都足以吸引别人注意力的性感下巴，然后用力吸了一下警探的嘴唇。

就当本杰明企图将舌头伸进马修的嘴里时，他被推开了。

别弄皱我的礼服——年长一些的教父这样告诉他。

“怎么了？你心情很差。出什么事了吗，马蒂？”

“与你无关，记得从后面花园的边门走。今天庄园对外开放，如果你想要顺便吃点大餐，从前门再绕进来就可以了。”

无名之火从本的心底阴燃起来。马特，或者说马蒂、马修、教父大人，很少在他面前显得如此冰冷不讲情面。他往前跨了一步，一手搭在那个西装革履、比他矮小了许多的金发男人肩上，强势地迫使对方转过身……

一把乌木手柄镶金雕花的马格努姆手枪抵在了本杰明探员的小腹上。

“请原谅我的无礼，警探。我很忙，今天没有闲工夫做些有的没的。”说着，枪管的角度微妙地往下沉了些，“我相信你也有更重要的事情要做。”

“好的，好的。”本杰明退后了一步举起手作出一个让步的态势，“我这就离开总行了吧？”他不想惹恼眼前这个平日里看上去甚至可以说过于彬彬有礼和蔼谦逊的金发男子。在过去的几个月里，他们之间已经达到了某种意义上的平衡。对本杰明来说，他进入到马修的世界纯属巧合与意外。他们再次相遇的那个晚上——如果从本杰明十岁时候在酒吧头一次遇到马修算起——冬日山教父犯了一个巨大的错误。那个错误让他陷入了某个他无法完全控制的局面里，不仅让本认识到原来冬日山教父也是一个凡人，而且更重要的是，本杰明因此扼到了毒蛇的七寸、发现了传奇的阿基里斯之踵。至于后来他们为什么会滚到一起，大概就是一个只有上帝可以解释的未知之谜了。

“花园边门。”

“遵命。”探员夸张地鞠了一躬。他不会在这里与对方争论任何关于两个人私底相处模式的话题，这不明智。这里是“冬日山”的地盘，到处都是拉帮结伙的恶棍，而马修就是这群恶棍的帝王——那怕本杰明曾经在床上把眼前这个衣冠楚楚的金发教父操到说不出一个字，他仍旧是帝王。

而帝王的要求里有一条很明确，就是无论如何都得给足他面子。要顺从，要听他的调遣，至少在人前必须这样。对此，本杰明并没有太多不满。自从他半是威胁地与马修达成一种互惠共识之后，本杰明就知道他走上了一条真正的通向“成功”的道路。只不过这条道路崎岖坎坷，前面是深谷，背后是悬崖。

没有人会知道，他——滨城的一个小探员，拥有一个势力非凡的线人。马修答应本杰明为他提供能够让他平步青云的情报，作为交换，本杰明也答应马修为他提供警局的动向。他们组成了一个想象力非凡的组合，彼此成为对方的秘密武器。

至于在人后，在关起门来的地方，本杰明和马修之间的默契又是另外一件值得探讨的事情了。就像他们花了不少时间确定了一个合适的见面频率，本杰明有耐心再花一些时间让马修明白，有时候教父也应该反馈给探员一些应有的尊重。


	4. Walk into Twilight - Chapter 3

第三章

 

滨城警界的明日之星知道自己迟早能从冬日山的年轻教父那里收到一些应有的尊重，但他没想到的是，机会这么快就来了。

从那扇只有宅邸佣人以及跟主人偷情的情妇才会走的花园边门出去之后，本杰明重拾了一下心情，慢慢悠悠地沿着别墅围墙绕到大道上。他并没有真的马上从大门重回别墅，参加房子主人为庆祝自己异母妹妹的婚礼而举办的宴会。

冬日山教父是一个慷慨的人。周围街坊邻里都这么说，说他既严厉、又令人畏惧，但同时也十分慷慨以及信守承诺。

“如果遇到无法解决的事，可以向马修·佩吉寻求帮助，他会做出公正的裁决。”

“他不会问你收钱，也不会要求你做过分的事情作为补偿。他要的只有一点小小的忠诚。”

“他有着一张漂亮脸蛋，一头美丽金发，以及一双天使般的蓝眼睛。也许他的外表更像是坐在国王膝盖上的那个人，但是他戒指上的那个徽章比什么都要货真价实。”

“不要想着耍弄他。他会让你知道，天使和恶魔之间往往只有一层纸的差别。”

本杰明停下脚步，点了一支烟，用来驱赶掉鼻腔里的鸢尾花香，以及刚才因为过于靠近马修而沾到的上等古龙水香味。本杰明·博尔特是一个谨慎的人。当他舍弃他那酒鬼老爸给他的姓氏和命运的时候，他就不再是那个没头没脑整天只会考虑手里的零钱购买一支还是两支糖果的小鬼了。他如愿以偿进入了一个充满机会的行业，不但按照他给自己规划好的路线大步前进，还破天荒地撞上狗屎运，让他凭空少奋斗许多年。

这个世上的辛秘比想象的要多，但神秘持续的时间却远比人们以为的少。也许在一些人眼里——总会有那么一些人的——他们看待自己就像看待那些在奢华酒店里进出的高级娼妇，差别只不过是他卖的是自己的老二。这有什么关系呢？本杰明并不在意别人是不是把他看成那种违背教义做着龌龊不伦勾当的人。毕竟他连人都杀过，还在乎别人知道他拿老二捅男人屁股？更何况他捅的，可是冬日山高高在上的年轻教父的屁股。

这笔生意划算到让人无法相信。他喜欢让自己的老二在马修肉感弹软的屁股里进进出出。

本杰明喜欢马修的脸——从小就喜欢。从那个寒冷潮湿的冬天在烂牙艾萨克的酒馆里遇到马修的那一刻起，本杰明就喜欢上那张曾经露出过天使般笑容的漂亮脸蛋。而他也更喜欢马修的身体。马修的个头比本杰明小了整整一大圈，屁股后面的那个洞就跟本杰明操过的女人一样又热又湿，甚至还要棒，因为马修结实柔韧的躯体可以让本杰明的大家伙更加尽情尽兴。

掀开衣领嗅了嗅，确信鼻子里只剩下廉价的烟草气味，本杰明才又不缓不急地走向宅邸正门，去享受今晚向整个街坊开放的晚宴。

 

***  
一切都显得热闹而又无趣。

处于冬日山帮保护下的平头百姓，大多都每家派了一个代表来向佩吉家表示祝贺。他们拿来一些家里的珍藏，通常是些手工艺品、或是自家小店的特产、或是偶尔得到然后一直舍不得享用的窖藏。马修早就吩咐过帮里的小伙们，禁止收取任何贵重贺礼。

“记下每件礼物的主人，把他们的名字写下来。”

门口一张长桌上忙忙碌碌地有着四个小马仔，仔细把贺礼记录分类，然后一车一车往后院一间特地腾空出来的房间运送。他们一边挤着僵硬到毛骨悚然的笑容，一边在心里骂骂咧咧。但没人敢怠慢处事。当宴会结束之后，那些礼物通常会被检查分装，然后分送给宅子里的佣人，以及帮派里的成员。基本上每个人都能分一杯羹。然后，马修会让手下——甚至可能是他的亲哥哥凯尔——给送礼的人一一回礼。也许是一些小钱，也许是一些市面上不容易搞到的小东西，比如某些有配额限制却十分有效的药品，或者一些对马修来说随手可得，但对某户人家来说可能负担不起的东西。在几年前，马修的第二个侄子的诞生礼上，教父送了一只小风箱给码头边剪刀铺的老约翰，让这个手艺不错但一直清贫度日的老家伙感激涕零。

凯尔站在大堂二楼望着底下人头攒动的热闹景象，心想大概之后的几天自己都得忙碌不堪。

他不太理解弟弟的行为，在他看来，这些根本没有必要。时代变了，那种隔三差五小打小闹，如过家家一般的蛮荒的日子已经渐渐过去。如今大部分时间里，世界变得比过去更文明，而在那剩下的小段时间里，血腥野蛮的程度也不是以往所能想象的。眼皮底下的那些小老百姓的忠诚在眼下这个时代已经没什么用了。在凯尔看来，马修并不会有多少机会去使用那些安分守己的人们回馈给他的忠诚，更何况忠诚这两个字现下也差不多丢失了它的古老品质，变成了一种廉价品。

“但他们在大部分时间里的那点廉价的忠诚就够了。”对凯尔的疑惑，马修只是笑笑，“善待那些人，因为再卑微的家伙只要逮到机会，都可以报复最有权势的人。”

凯尔耸了下肩，把注意力移回二楼会客室紧闭的门。马修在最后一次准备他的演讲词，也许也在最后一次确定他接下去要怎么做。

即使当了老大这么多年，即使现在帮派里每个人都对那个还不到三十五岁的年轻人服服帖帖的，他也还是从来都不放松自己。凯尔盯着雕花桃心木门，神情看起来就好像站在门背后的不是冬日山的教父，而是隔着一条河与冬日山交恶整整两代人的圣博德门徒。有这么一个当家的，对帮派来说也许不算什么坏事，但对凯尔来说可称不上是多好的消息。

就在凯尔思索的时候，门突然开了，马修从里面走了出来。兄弟俩的视线刚好对上，让凯尔不由轻颤了一下。但马修的脸上并没有表现出任何情绪。他的视线平稳地划过脊背冒冷汗的兄长，以一种端正平和的姿态与凯尔擦身而过，然后径直走向楼梯。他连多看凯尔一眼都没有，就好像凯尔方才的状态平凡地如同手表上的指针。

望着马修的背影，凯尔知道他的幼弟心里已经打定主意了，而自己则最好紧随其后。

当他们一前一后在佣人以及马仔们的注视中下楼走向正式晚宴坐席时，本杰明把一切看在眼里，然后满心狐疑地悄悄跟了过去。

 

***  
正式晚宴显得稀松平常。

马修说了一段祝词，大伙儿表面上听得津津有味，心里都知道这只不过是过过场的东西。他们在意的是新人敬酒之后到晚宴结束前那一小段时光，平日里让人敬畏遥不可及的男人眼下把大门敞开给每一个人。如果请求能顺利抵达那张桌子，言而有信的教父一定会给出一个让人信服的答案；就算是涉及到东北面那群灰熊佬，或者是西城区那群自诩圣博德后裔的事情，今晚也不会惹恼这位南城守护者。

好日子必须好好过，这大概是某种不成文的规定，在这片土地上扎了根。感谢这棵已经变成迷信的老树，它所有人都能放下心中疑虑，尽情享受这个夜晚。

本杰明原本也是这么打算的，在太阳升起之前好好地找个地方午夜狂欢。他和马修有一段时间没私底下见面了。尽管他们见面的频率不高，至少远达不到本杰明期望的，但既然今天是个好日子，警察也可以大大方方进出黑帮老大的宅邸，也许他们可以在餐后找些乐子。本杰明一边捏着手里软弹的小蛋糕，一边回忆马修骑在自己身上时，自己手里捏着的那两瓣肉感翘臀。

本杰明百无聊赖地看着远处不断往马修那桌挤的人，想到方才在西侧厢房里的经过，心想也许今天对他来说没机会了。但也就是在那个时候，他闻到空气中有什么不太对劲。

有人在交头接耳。人数并不算多，但是却平均分布在整个用来举办晚宴的大堂。他们看起来似乎在传话，本杰明心想，那表情可不像是去吩咐厨房加菜，更像是在商量该什么时候统一从兜里变出卡宾枪。

在南城最阴暗肮脏的臭水沟里挣扎长大的经历让本杰明本能地闻到了不祥气息。那味道就像是阴沟里陈年发酵的排泄物，臭不可闻，连铅板都能穿透。新人们已经退席，准备去某个事先准备好的豪华别墅或者高级公寓过他们的新婚之夜，顺便演习一下紧接着的蜜月旅行。新郎官是一个普通的公司职员，据称早年也做过明星梦，在一些小节目上露过脸。不管那些是不是真有其事，不能否认的是新郎官的确风度翩翩，有着这年头女士们尤为钟爱的半岛式性感嘴唇，以及如博物馆雕像一般深刻立体的五官和性感的方下巴。深黑色卷曲浓密的头发以及肌肉完美的胸膛则是额外的加分项，足以让女士们为他疯狂。不管这位新郎官全靠外表虏获新娘的芳心，还是除此之外有些其它本事，他都一定希望能在蜜月里顺利种下自己的种子，等着开花结果。考虑到实际上他已经是新娘的第三任丈夫，恐怕他更急着用血源来给这桩婚姻买个保险。

在新人们退席之后，马修继续聆听了几个平民的请求。从当事人的表情来看，恐怕都是一些邻里纠纷鸡毛蒜皮但又难以断绝的小事。也许中间还夹杂了对当地审判系统的抱怨和不满。本杰明是来自贫民区的警探，他觉得那些老百姓不信任警察和司法系统是有道理的，因为连他自己都不相信制服肩章上的宝剑天平，宁可把期望放到眼前这些法外之徒身上。至少，他们会拿出行动，而不是在办公桌后面吞云吐雾，一边不耐烦地擦着警徽、或者拿蘸水笔在纸上描一些除了记录员之外没人看得懂的字。

尔后，本杰明看到教父的亲兄弟——那个叫凯尔的佩吉家大少爷——在马修耳边说了什么，两人于是就和主桌上的人们打了招呼退席。

他们的离开让一些还等着递交诉状的人唉声叹气、一边埋怨自己为什么不更积极主动一些抢占前排位置，一边暗自捶胸。但这也没什么好抱怨的，毕竟教父是个大忙人，不像那些路边小店的管事，打了烊之后就等着吃饱饭然后搂着家里的老婆子上床滚一圈。

本杰明一边在脑子里给马修找着同样的借口，一边又放任自己两条长腿迈开步子拐着弯绕过马仔们偷偷跟了过去。

 

***  
跟踪黑帮老大大概是这个世界上最愚蠢的行为，倘若排除掉赤手空拳威胁黑帮老大的话。

本杰明是一个聪明的警察，有人说他是近二三十年里难得一见的明日之星。可是他却把那两桩蠢事一个不拉都做了。

“去你的见好就收。”当本杰明黑灯瞎火地发动他那辆借来的黑色福特的时候，他确信他那颗属于赌徒的心迟早有一天会把自己害死。

不过迟早有一天意味着那不是今晚。当马修的车驶上落日大道的时候，本杰明调转了方向。他不能再跟下去了，至少不是现在。前面那条路只有两条岔路，一条通向海滨的别墅区；一条则通向往北的大桥。现在这个时候，落日大道上的车少之又少，如果自己再肆无忌惮地驶上同一条道，迎接他的恐怕只会是两杆黑洞洞的卡宾枪。到时候，本杰明·博尔特将要面对的可就不是保不保得住两颗蛋蛋那种小问题了。

“亲爱的教父，你打算带着那群危险的家伙上哪儿去呢？”

那个阵仗在本杰明看来，一点儿都不像“换个洒酒地儿再来第二摊”。可是如果是去北边，不管是过了桥之后继续向前，还是过了桥之后拐上通往西城区的路，马修带的人对“谈生意”来说太多，对“打照面”来说又太少了一些。

于是，在抽完一根烟之后，本杰明打着方向盘往海滨区驶去。

然后，狗屎运大仙又一次降临，隔着老远就告诉他前头正在进行一些危险血腥的活动，有脑子的人可会记得保持距离。

如今的世界已经变得错综复杂，就像所有的妓女都学会在兜里揣一把小刀，再没有一处海滨还只是美丽的海滨而已。滨城——这座靠海城市绵长的海岸线如今已经被划分成一段又一段带着特殊标识的领地。市政府，执法机构，以及那些法外之徒，他们的圈地运动把海岸瓜分殆尽。当城市走进文明的时候，海滨却流连在过去与未来之间。中世纪的野蛮与幻想小说里的仙境在这里交姌媾和。

本杰明慢慢驶着车，来到一处高地，刚好可以将前方的一小片街区收入眼底。在黑暗中，火光就像烈日一般刺眼。

枪声零零星星，似乎冲突最激烈的部分已经在本杰明抵达前就如闪电般结束。燃烧的火焰照亮了房子，而周围的一切却一如往常版平静温和。就好像那燃烧的火是一处精心布置的舞台，那弹药爆裂的声音是台下阴影中乐队的奏鸣，而那些躺在地上的人影，则是本世纪最伟大的演员。  
发生什么显而易见。

但本杰明还是想再靠近一些，看得清楚一点。

这片海滨仍然是冬日山的势力范围，而今天则是冬日山帮佩吉家的大好日子，发生这样的事，警察局铁定会比以往更加忙碌。

而对本杰明来说，一切还有一层别的意义。他想要知道马修在这场冲突中扮演了怎样的角色，或者直白一点，他是不是参与了，如果参与了，他是不是安全。本杰明不希望马修遭到任何不测，他们之间还有协议，他还需要靠马修帮他飞黄腾达。而且，本杰明也怀念他曾经瞥到过几次的温润如玉，甚至有些迷恋上那转瞬即逝的时刻。

不知不觉地，本杰明探出的身子已经离开了他事先给自己规划好的安全领域。他看到那头耀眼的金发在火光中照得发红，他看到教父怀抱着还没有脱下礼服的新娘，从燃火的别墅里走出来。新娘柔弱地靠在她的血脉手足的怀里，似乎已经因为惊吓而昏厥。纯白礼服上斑斑驳驳的讲不清是火光的映照，还是已经冷凝的鲜血。

然后，就在本杰明毫无预备的情况下，马修的头抬了起来，正好对往躲藏在阴暗中的探员方向。教父的视线平缓地从本杰明的脸上掠过，但本杰明知道，他一定看见了自己。  
因为他认得那个眼神，正如他们的缘分续约的那一晚一样。

 

***  
本杰明悄悄从海滨区离开，开着他借来的黑色福特，沿着日落大道又拐回了南城区。

他不喜欢福特，正如他不喜欢云斯顿香烟一样。它们都太乏味，就像这北海边带着咸腥味的泥土，总是试图说明自己的不同，然而其实又没有什么不同。可是今晚，他由衷庆幸开的是这辆低调乏味的汽车。

不管是谁，灰熊佬也好，还是圣博德门徒，又或者这只是一出冬日山自导自演的剧目，过了今天，一切都不一样了。

第一个人打破传统之后，就会有更多的效仿者，不论迷信是不是会成真。不过再怎么说，这都得等到日出之后了。现在，本杰明想要见马修，不仅仅是因为他想继续下午早些时候两人不算愉快的谈话，同时他也想知道在接下来的一段日子里，他应该扮演怎样的角色。  
黑夜里冲天的火光点燃了本杰明心里属于投机商和冒险家的火把，让他热血沸腾。

在小心翼翼绕了一段路之后，本杰明把车驶进一条偏僻的岔路。路上黑洞洞的，没有油灯。摸黑缓慢行驶了一段之后，干练的探员把车拐进一条小路，停在一处略显荒芜的后院。他熄了火，闪了出来，随手带上生锈的布满爬山虎藤蔓的铁门。这里是一处私人厂房，大部分时间空置着。眼下经济还没有从先前的萧条中完全恢复，这处厂房也早就被遗忘，没有多少人知道马修究竟是什么时候把这块地盘下来的。

甚至连本杰明都不知道城里还有这处房屋——在警察局的地图里，这块地方已经很久没有更新了。

往前走十五步，打开左手边第二扇门，上五格楼梯，在玄关右拐，然后再往里走一小段，再转到左手的楼梯上门。这栋房子里面的结构有点像迷宫，许多房间都有暗门，然而大多数暗门通向的只不过是另一个毫无特点的房间以及另一扇千篇一律的暗门。转几个弯之后就容易迷失在里面，只有最熟悉这里结构的人才能快速找到出去的路。

这里就是本杰明与马修会面的安全屋。

上了楼，打开他们真正使用的房间，本杰明才放松下来。不是因为他觉得自己安全了——安全是一种理想，现实当中不能强求，就算求也未必可得。不，他觉得安全完全是由于这里的环境。和外面的破败截然不同，房间里的装潢不能说华丽，但是干净整洁，远在平均水准之上。更重要的是，这里还有一些外面不容易弄到的东西。

本杰明打开床头灯，昏暗的灯光无法从厚实窗帘以及闭合百叶窗透出去，只能给房间添上一层暧昧。然后他走到床对头的小吧台前，开了一瓶酒。

“真正的好酒。”他喃喃自语，一边慢饮，一边等这栋房产的主人前来。温润香醇的清透酒液顺着喉咙滑到底，让本杰明更放松不少。这可不是酒会上那些装腔作势的娘娘腔喝的红酒，也不是巷里臭气熏天的酒馆里贩卖的廉价烧酒。这是是从海的那头运来的琼浆，醇美爽适，透着淡淡的杜松子香。

时间伴随着本杰明的独饮缓缓流逝。瓶子里的液面一点一点下降，警探心底的舒适却逐渐被烦躁取代。

就在他快要不耐烦的时候，门开了。一个相较于本杰明高大身躯而言显得娇小的身影出现在昏暗当中。

 

***  
“你来晚了。”本杰明放下酒杯，快速走了过去。警探已经微醺，但是脚下还没开始软，借着酒意步子和平时一样快，只不过带着一种气势像是要把楼板踩穿。

他径直走向马修，没有添别的说辞，抓着教父的肩膀就试图凑上去亲吻。酒精让本杰明原本打算的谈话变成了某种窝在心里的闭塞情绪。他觉得不满，不满两人并不对等的关系，也不满马修对他敷衍的态度。

“你醉了。”金发的年轻教父微微测过身子，试图闪开朝他扑过来的警探。他需要本杰明为他排解一些压力，但是眼下本杰明的状态让马修厌恶地皱起眉头。

而这一切都没有逃过警探的眼睛。这双深褐色的眸子平日里总是把它犀利的光芒掩盖在温和的眉眼之下，甚至让人怀疑这个大个子的脑筋并不像他佩戴的警徽那样好使。只可惜酒意将所有的伪装都抛诸九霄，那些酒精的确点燃了本杰明的血液，可远没有烧坏他的脑子。

警探用他出人意料的行动力阻住马修的去路，修长有力的手指二话不说，紧紧抓住教父的肩膀，也不管已经把衬衣弄皱，就顺势将人推到墙边。庞大的身躯赶在马修做出任何抗议之前就压了上去，狂野霸道地吻住了教父柔粉色的双唇。

没有甜言蜜语，没有温柔抚摸，本杰明只是自顾自撬开马修的齿贝，进行狂野的掠夺。他用他的身高和体重将马修禁锢在狭小的空间里，将个头比他小了整整一圈的人压在墙上。他强迫马修举起双手，又用他孔武有力的手臂将马修的双手交叠固定在墙上。空出的手捏住了马修的下巴，一条腿则蛮横地挤进马修两腿间，用腰胯的力量将马修完全钉死在墙面上。

他吮吸，啃咬，舌头扫荡戳刺。他知道马修会毫不留情地将他的舌头咬下来——就像之前毫不留情地在冬日山的继承战上干掉了所有对手。他喜欢和马修玩这样的游戏，危险、刺激、需要全心全意地投入。

本杰明自信他的气息会比疏于锻炼的黑道教父更持久。果然，在一阵掠夺之后，他感觉到手里抵抗他的力量弱了，眼前他所控制的躯体软了下来，从他们唇齿相连的地方传来了轻弱的呜咽。

开场到此差不多该告一段落。

本杰明这样想着，松开了钳制马修的双手。然而就在马修从踮着脚的姿势恢复站稳之后，冷不丁一记勾拳用力打在本杰明的肚子上。

拳头的力量并不算太大，但是却角度刁钻，把本杰明装满酒精的胃打得七上八下，让他顿时冷汗直流。

警探捂着肚子弯下腰，衣领却被教父揪了起来。本杰明看到马修红肿的嘴唇迅速贴了上来回敬给他一个相当不文明的舌吻。“你就像水沟里的流浪汉一样臭。”他听见教父龇着牙发号施令，“去冲一下，我要你，但我不要一个臭气熏天的酒鬼。”

 

***  
当本杰明匆匆冲了个凉，赶走了酒意裹着浴巾回到卧房的时候，马修正躺在床上抽烟。

教父向警探招了招手。“过来。”他一边说，一边吧烟蒂掐灭在床头柜的金属烟缸里。

本杰明丢下浴巾，展示出他傲人的形体，以及胯下更让人瞠目结舌的巨大物事，掀开毯子钻了进去。马修凑过来亲了亲他的唇，然后翻身跨坐到本杰明身上。

“小男孩，”他说，“下一次不要再玩刚才的游戏。有些危险不是你能掌控的。”

本杰明对此有些不屑一顾。他当然知道这个世界上什么人好惹，什么人惹不得。但是在对彼此的试探上，他自信还没有触到马修的底线。马修需要他，马修……欠他一条命。马修是一个有原则的法外之徒，甚至比市长办公厅里的那些更有原则。

马修只是嘴上说说，他会容忍的，而且他也喜欢我的大家伙。

本杰明顶了顶跨，已经变硬的性器紧紧贴着马修的臀缝，而本杰明也很高兴看到马修那丛金色毛发下面的东西也已经翘了起来。

一个古铜色的小方盒不知何时出现在马修手里。他打开盒盖，将里头的东西对着本杰明，后者则心领神会地伸出手指在里面挖了一块。

“天亮得很快。”马修凑上去在本杰明的耳边呢喃，“明天早上你有很多工作要做。”

昏暗的灯光在教父雪白的皮肤上镶了一层金边。本杰明看着眼前舒展的背部，凹陷的腰窝，以及高高翘起有着圆润曲线的臀部，觉得口干舌燥。

那是酒精的作用，我的确喝太多了。他一边想，一边掰开马修的屁股，将手指上的软膏涂抹到马修的洞口。当手指按压着洞口的软肉慢慢滑进去的时候，本杰明的颈间感受到一股呼出的热气。

我醉了。我疯了。也许我又醉又疯。

当马修温软的肠道紧紧吸住本杰明的手指时，警探发现自己又一次产生了强烈的冲动，就像他小时候极力想要离开的世界一样，充满原始与野蛮。他一只手在马修的肠道里打着圈，另一只手则将两人都早就变硬挺立的柱体握在一起慢揉细搓。在接连加进三根手指之后，马修有些不耐烦的咬了本杰明的耳垂。

“我说了，天快亮了。”教父往前探了探，然后挖了一块软膏抹在本杰明的大家伙上，“还有许多工作。”

就像之前常有的，马修没有再慢慢等本杰明帮他扩张，而是握住他的“小男孩”雄伟的柱身缓慢坐了下去。

过程有点艰难，让两个人都感受到了些许疼痛。但是当马修咬了咬牙一坐到底之后，紧接而来的舒畅让两人——尤其是本杰明——松了一口气。

“操我。”

马修弯下腰，额头抵在本杰明的颈窝。低软温文的声音有些别的东西在里面。

本杰明觉得那东西似曾相识，但一时间却也讲不清楚是什么。


	5. Walk into Twilight - Chapter 4

 

当马修挣扎着仰起脖子一口咬上本杰明肩膀的时候，警探终于龇牙表示他并非像他宣称的那样拥有钢铁身躯。

略带古铜色结实饱满的肌肉上，已经印了两排牙齿印，如今，马修正用力在本杰明身上咬出第三套印子。

肩膀上传来的疼痛就像是倾倒进火焰里的烈酒，让两个人之间隐秘而又激烈的角逐变得更加直接也更加白热化。

“你会后悔的，马蒂。”

“就看你……”马修松开嘴，喘着气说，“就看你有没有本事……啊！”

没有等马修说完，本杰明下身用力一挺，埋在马修体内那根又粗又硬的凶器直挺挺地碾过男人的前列腺，捅进深处。强烈的快感里夹杂着鼓胀疼痛，就像是海浪，带着雷霆万钧的气势冲击着马修，让他觉得也许自己的身体已经被那股力量捅出一个洞。但是那快感又是如此猛烈真实，就像站在海浪之巅，仿佛一踮脚一抬手就能触摸到蓝天。

眼前的画面早就变得模糊破碎。马修望着晃动的天花板，脑海中闪过一个仰面躺倒在地上仍旧不停抽搐的人影。不知道那个人眼里看见的画面，和此刻自己眼中的，有多少相似，又有多少不同。但不管怎样，当太阳升起的时候，他会把这些全部都留在暮光里，然后走进一个新的黎明。  
用尽所有剩下的力气，马修绞紧肠道，断断续续地从喉咙里挤出几个字。

“警探，你就……这点能耐吗？”

本杰明停滞了两秒，说不清究竟是因为马修的言语，还是由于马修身后用力挤压他的甬道。警探坚毅性感的下巴变得坚硬起来；薄唇和嘴角的曲线变得有些冷酷。

“马蒂……”他轻声叫了教父的名字——那个只在两人裸裎相对时候，只在两人肌肤相亲的时候才被允许使用的名字。尾音混在呼气声中融进空气里，仿佛从未存在过。

马修——冬日山的年轻教父——这是一个危险的猎物。狡猾，凶狠。那双纯净的蓝眼睛会用孩子一般的目光看着你，然后告诉你掉以轻心会让你付出怎样的代价。

但是本杰明不怕。他从小就听说过佩吉家的故事，知道这个世界里纯真就像是沙堆中的一粒金子。金子发光只是传说而已，活在阳光照耀的世界里的人才相信那种鬼话。这里是阳光照不到的地方，在黑暗中，沙子和黄金并没有什么区别。

在这里，力量代表一切。不管出了这扇门他和马修之间应该表现出怎样的面貌，在这张床上，他是猎人。他的猎物很危险，但是他仍然胸有成竹。因为比起马修，他更高大，更年轻，也更强壮。

重重地吻了下早就被吮地发肿变成桃粉色的双唇，本杰明将马修双手举到头顶交叉，单手钳制住被他压在身下的男人。空出的手探到马修的膝弯，迫使教父将腿打开到几乎要将身子对折。

警探感觉到压在底下的身子扭动着想要挣脱钳制，或者至少挣开这个不太舒适的姿势。

我说过你会后悔的。

本杰明深褐色的眼珠黯了下来，看起来近似于黑。他没有松开手，修长有力的手指反而更加用力掐住金发教父，然后，警探肌肉虬结的高大身躯就像一头奔腾的野兽，凶蛮地冲击着他的猎物。肉刃冷酷地插进马修的身体，剖开紧咬住不放的肠道，笔直捅到最深处，然后又快速抽出，用更大的力量再次一捅到底。

空气中只剩下囊袋拍打到肉臀上的撞击声，水液摩擦发出的支咕身，本杰明沉重的呼吸声，以及马修从鼻腔里挤出来的微弱呻吟。

太深了。马修觉得本杰明甚至顶到了自己的胃，试图将他的五脏六腑全部顶出来。警探的肉刃每一次捅进抽出都不忘恶劣地碾压住教父甬道内那块突起——那块和他的前列腺只有一层肠膜相隔的地方。白色的花火在马修的脑海里一朵朵绽放，他大张着嘴，却完全无法呼吸。

也许这就是濒死的味道。

马修没有听见自己发出的尖叫声。他的意识游走在天堂和地狱的夹缝里，什么都看不见，什么都听不见。他的身体无意识地颤抖，夹在两人腹间翘立的性器往外断断续续地吐着白浊。

本杰明放开钳制马修的手。

不，还没结束，他亲爱的马蒂还有存货，比他预想的还要多的存货。

警探将教父发颤的身躯翻转过来，手指抠进已经有一些青紫斑驳的臀瓣，用力分开，然后更用力地将自己仍旧坚硬如铁的性器捅了进去。

他们就在一片狼藉的床上，像马一样交姌。

“你知道吗，马蒂，”本杰明一边抽插一边在马修的耳边说，“你比我操过的那些女人更湿更紧更热。”

“啊……啊！”

“我以前从来不知道，原来操男人也是一件如此爽快的事情。”

“啊……”

“老实说，我亲爱的教父，我有没有让你满足？”

“啊……”

“比起其他人，”就像每个大鳄都有数不清的情妇，冬日山教父自然也不可能过着清教徒的生活，“比起你的其他情人，我是不是比他们更能让你爽快？你有其他人吧？他们都是做什么的？有少年吗？还是都是一些像山一样高大强壮的汉子？你也会像骑我一样骑在他们的阴茎上摆动身体吗？”

本杰明想着日后必定会因为今天的话语后悔，同时却又控制不住说着更龌龊词句。他一边像打桩机一样挺动腰身，一边在马修胸口揉捏。“瞧，你比看上去的要肉感多了。觉得疼吗？还是……”他一边用力捏着马修胸口早就像小石子一样变硬挺立的两点，一边拉扯着，“还是说你喜欢这样？”

换来的是马修又一次呻吟。

“你喜欢我这样对你，对吗？”

男人没有回答，他并不想去思考这个问题，同时也实在没有力气去思考。他的身体又酸又痛，但快感却仍然源源不断地从尾椎沿着脊椎往上窜。他不应该过多出声的，他有些口干舌燥，这不是一件好事，至少，是一件麻烦事。他的秘密并非那么隐秘，但是也并非那般公开。他不想用任何方式证实一些人的猜测——那些无聊的，对他还不够敬畏的人。

于是，他只是低着头，承受着比他年轻九岁的年轻男人的进攻。金色的头发一晃一晃，就像是被风吹过的夏日树荫下那一缕缕光。

 

*** ***

 

“那里发生了什么？”

“天亮以后你就知道了……”

搭在本杰明胸口的属于另一个男人的手指勾了勾。

房间里昏暗的灯光、空气中充斥的麝香味、再加上低柔带着沙哑的嗓音，这些让情潮过后有些慵懒的男人显得比以往更有风情。本杰明一手保持搂着马修的姿势，带着腕表的另一只手抬起来伸到男人面前。

指针上显示的时间让马修不满地叹了口气。

“我要休息一会儿。”他说。声音很轻，但里面透出的命令意味却像夜空中的圆月一样让人无法忽视。它照在本杰明身上，让本杰明脚下的影子变得更加漆黑深邃。

愠怒就像是一个纠缠不清的幽灵，慢慢地再次从地底下探出它苍白危险而又丑陋的脑瓜。它在本杰明心头讥讽地大笑着。

年纪轻轻就当上警探的本杰明是一个聪明人，懂得进退与分寸。但是他脑海里那股来自莫名的怒气和嘲弄让他一脚踩到了马修温婉盘踞在身侧的尾巴上。

本杰明身边躺着的是一头白虎。在华丽的皮毛之下所蕴藏的，是远比其他人所有的更大的危险。

但是在这一刻，本杰明已经停不下来了。他和马修拥有这样的肉体关系仅仅半年，但却足以将他心里那头野兽喂养地壮硕而且巨大。

他翻了个身，压到比自己要矮小许多的马修身上，挤进对方两腿间。

睡眼朦胧的冬日山教父一下子惊醒过来，蓝色的眼睛看上去就像冬天湖面的薄冰。他挣扎起来，嘴上开始骂一些滨城方言里才有的污言秽语，问候着本杰明的祖上十八代。

“你不是喜欢我这样吗？”本杰明将马修的双手交叉举到头顶。他在警校接受的擒拿训练让他更加完美地使用这自己身上的每一块肌肉。一手钳制住对方，空出来的另一只手往下探进马修的腿间，摸到那个交合过后仍然湿软甚至有些红肿的穴口。他轻轻在那一小片高温的软肉上按压了几下，然后径直探进去两根手指，直到三段指节全部没入马修体内。

突如其来的刺激带给马修疼痛，也让他猝不及防地叫出声来。

“你知道我在跟踪你。你看见我了。”本杰明回忆起他离开那片血腥之地前的那一幕。当时马修侧背着光，本杰明看不清他脸上的表情，但是他太了解马修了。那是滨城三大势力之一的领军者，是本杰明十多岁起就开始留意观察的人。他代表了本杰明所学习、追求、以及向往的生活，如今在那一切背后，还多了一份让年轻警探自己也说不明道不清的情感。

马修没有说话。他的眼睛冷冷地看着压在他身上的那个人。床头昏暗的灯光映在马修蓝的眼睛里，在蓝色周围镶了一圈金。教父的视线滑落，越过警探宽阔的肩，划过警探肌肉坚实的手臂，然后落到早就凌乱不堪的床上。他半阖着眼，带着一种无所谓的倦意，似乎本杰明的行动所带来的惊讶过去之后，马修已经没兴趣再陪覆在自己身上的年轻的……也许算是情人的家伙玩任何游戏。

勾起指尖，本杰明充满恶意地在马修体内抠挖着。本杰明的手很大，指节修长，整根手指探入之后轻而易举地就能摸到马修体内那个小小的，却像潘多拉的魔盒一般暗藏着数不清的欢愉和快乐的地方。

他就这样按压着，变换着角度，时轻时重地揉着那个地方。伴随着他的动作，马修整个下半身的肌肉都跟着无意识地抽搐痉挛。但是冬日山教父那双蓝色的眸子里却没有映出警探的影子。

不迎合，也不反抗，就好像一个没有情感的容器，只是漂亮而又安静得躺着。本杰明在马修身上感受不到任何针对他的情绪。但就是这种近似冷酷的沉默，像午夜黑色天空里的魔鬼一样在本杰明耳边放肆大笑。

“说话啊！”

马修别过头，长长地叹了口气，尾音又在本杰明施虐般的加注在他身上的快感里无法控制地颤抖，变成一种近似哭泣的呻吟。

桃红色肿起的唇动了动，无声地说了一句：

与你无关。

无关。这就是马修给本杰明的定义。在教父眼里，警探只是一个陌生人，一个能给他带来警察内部动向的生意伙伴，一个能在床上服侍他的人。

无关代表着……代表着什么都不是。

本杰明觉得整个视野都变成了暗红色，就像那一幕幕的血腥。他抽出手指，狂怒地把马修那被他折腾地瘫软的身子捞起来，强迫他转过身跪在床上，脸贴上床头的墙壁。

枕头被子统统被扫到地上。本杰明贴在马修的背后，一样跪着，双膝挤进马修的两腿之间，迫使教父岔开腿，再一次径直坐到警探身上。

身体被巨大而又坚硬的凶器贯穿。

“马蒂。马蒂。马蒂。”

本杰明用力挺动，每一次都好像要把马修顶地双膝离开床垫，然后又重重落下，更深地把他的阴茎吞吃进去。他把马修按在墙上，蛮横地艹着，不管不顾，直到释放过，又在短暂的休息之后再次在马修的体内硬起来。

“你希望我这样对你不是吗？就和那天晚上一样。”

就像那个意外而又荒唐的夜晚，一个菜鸟警察在暗巷里捡到滨城黑色世界里最有权势的人。

“你究竟想要什么，马蒂？今天是个好日子，你究竟想干什么？甚至不惜打破传统。”

本杰明持续不断地用力顶弄马修。他不太舒服，马修下面那张嘴把他咬地很紧，咬得他隐隐作痛；而马修上面那张嘴就几乎要把他手臂上的肉都给撕下来了。他知道他顶地太深了，已经超过马修能够承受的。他从怀里那具躯体一刻不停的震颤当中感受到马修的痛苦。  
但是他们就像两个溺水的敌人，一边往下沉，一边试图攻击对方。

“他是你妹夫。你既然要清理门户，为什么还……”本杰明说出这句话的时候，突然醍醐灌顶好像懂了什么。恐惧——那种对于未来究竟会变成什么样，会变得多血腥的恐惧——驱使他停了下来。“你是想挑起战争。”

当他说出这些话，停止对怀里人儿的鞭挞的同时，马修也仿佛松了口气，因为疼痛而紧绷的身躯像是抽干了力气一样瘫软下来。

缓慢地从教父的身体里抽出来之后，本杰明把马修放在床上，又去浴室放了热水。他从床上爬下来的时候，看到马修像个上了发条却又损坏的机械娃娃，身体还间或地抽搐着。两人的体液从马修身后那个暂时还无法闭合的孔洞里流出来，白浊中夹着一丝殷红。

痛吗？

本杰明没有问。

那是当然的。就连他都被马修绞紧的甬道夹得疼痛，又何况马修——他才是那个一次次被捅入和贯穿的人。

但是从头到尾马修都没有哼过一声，只是在痛极的时候咬住本杰明的手臂。

所以最后的结果是，本杰明仍旧是那个“无关”的人。

“这是一种惩罚吗？”

替马修清理干净之后，本杰明看着昏睡过去的教父青紫斑驳的身体，不禁问道。

只是本杰明不知道，这究竟是谁在惩罚谁，又或者，这只是马修借着他的手在惩罚自己。


End file.
